Ginger
by sashapotter
Summary: The Doctor is jealous of a cat. And it's all Rose's fault.


**Ginger**

The Doctor tried hard not to glare at their new companion. The stupid ginger thing. Rose had just had to go back for it didn't she? The stupid furry thing.

Why in the world did the cat have to be ginger while he wasn't? Stupid cat. He'd started hating ever since he'd nearly been attacked by them on New Earth.

And he would continue to hate them. Especially this one because now this cat had two things that he didn't.

Ginger hair and Rose.

Of course cats had fur but that didn't really matter and they also had other things that he didn't have like claws. But those weren't important.

What was important was that the stupid cat had Rose.

Of course he had Rose too. She was his companion after all. But he didn't have her cuddling him the way the cat was or cooing to him or taking him to bed and snuggling down with him.

No, the stupid cat got all that. The Doctor couldn't believe it. He really couldn't believe it. He was jealous of a cat. A cat. A stupid cat. A species lower than him. How tragic.

Stupid gingers cat no doubt, but still a cat. And Rose was in love with it.

The Last of the Time Lord's and The Oncoming Storm jealous of a cat. The world just had to implode when that happened. Coz it was the most tragic day in his life. Just kill him now and let the humiliation be over with.

"Doctor? You alright?" the melodious voice of his one and only l-. No. Stop right there. Rose wasn't his. But he did love her. Realising he'd been thinking rather than answering her and that she was looking very oddly at him he decided that his mental thoughts were just as unstoppable as his outward talks.

He really did like to talk a lot in this regeneration. And lick things he mused. Looking back at Rose he decided it was time to finally answer her question.

"Sorry. Just thinking." He gave her a brilliant smile reserved only for her before looking down and the ginger furry bundle in her arms and gave it a look of distaste.

"Did you have to carry that stupid thing aboard?" he asked. She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes" she said in an exasperated tone and hugged the bundle closer to her, "We couldn't just leave Ginger there. He had no home."

Oh great. She'd named the thing as well. And called it a he. It showed just how attached she was. But no matter the thing would always be an it to him.

"But Ro-ose" he said in his best whiny voice and did a pout for effect "there's no place for that thing on the TARDIS." Rose gave him a disbelieving look.

"Doctor" she said in a slow voice like she was telling a toddler that the world wasn't square but round, "The TARDIS is massive. It's like it has no end, and it probably doesn't, and you're telling me that there isn't any place for Ginger. And he has been living with us for two days now."

The Doctor decided to stop his pout realising that it wasn't going to work and his lip was hurting now. Sighing he resigned to himself that maybe this time the cute little thing was going to win.

He froze. Cute. How the hell could he have thought that the furry mass of ginger was anything but evil? He was probably going mad or the cat was doing something to him like it had done to Rose.

It put on a cute front to trick innocent passer-by's like Rose and then with all its gingery cuteness it kept them under its control. The cat was hundred percent evil and ginger. And maybe cute and just to add to the list cuddly as well.

Wait a minute. Cuddly? He'd never even touched the damned thing how could he know it was cute? He looked down in his arms and saw to his horror that the damned cat was in his arms.

Rose must have put it there while he was thinking. The girl was sneaky as well as beautiful. With each passing day she just became more and more perfect in his eyes.

The doctor winced and decided that maybe throwing the cat on the floor may have been a bad idea. This was proven when Rose gave him a hard slap on his arm.

"OW" he cried while Rose bent down to pick the cat. She straightened up and glared at him. "Doctor! What did you do that for?" "I was surprised." Knowing that he was doing very pitifully while trying to plead his case he said, "And anyway I don't want to carry that evil thing."

"Doctor" said Rose, "Ginger is not a thing as he is not evil. Plus why are you being so mean about him. I know you said you didn't like cats because of New Earth but really I'd thought you'd be over it by now."

The Doctor really didn't want to answer Rose. At least not truthfully. He couldn't lie to her, he loved her. What was he going to do?

He mumbled something and Rose frowned. "What was that Doctor? I didn't quiet catch that." "Alright fine. I'm jealous of the stupid cat." Seeing that she was shocked he continued, "It gets to sleep with you, cuddle you and other things. And what do I get? Oh sure, I do get and odd hug and holding hands but that it isn't enough seeing as how I love you and-"

"What" said Rose before she could go into another shock? "what?" asked the Doctor and then remembering what he'd said ,since he was brilliant like that, he blushed ,"Well you know, we've been travelling for so long and my feelings for you have gotten stronger and all that and-"

He was effectively stopped from going into another ramble by Rose's lips on his. He loved the feel of her lips on his. After New Earth he'd really wanted to feel them again except with the possessed Rose.

And now his dream was coming true. Just when he was getting into the kiss she pulled away and he groaned at the loss of contact.

She dumped the ginger mass in his arms and leaning in she whispered in his ear, "When you two start to get on then we can do some more of that."

With that she turned and walked to her room. The Doctor gawked at her before looking down at the piece of evil. It purred as it stretched out in his arms before snuggling into him like he'd seen it do to Rose and looked at him sleepily with the most adorable eyes.

Maybe, the Doctor decided, the cat could be upgraded from it to a he and then maybe just maybe to Ginger. But only because he wanted to kiss Rose and not because the cat was adorable.

Because everyone knew, and if they didn't then it didn't matter as he was the most brilliant genius in the universe and so only his opinion mattered, that cats were evil and cuddly. Or cute. Definitely not cute.


End file.
